Aftershock
by Reznov
Summary: After a terrible battle that resulted in death for some, the penguins return to the zoo with a few friends and try to settle. My first one-shot. Takes place right after "Revenge in Time".


**A/N-This is a long overdue one-shot that I have been working on. This takes place right after the events of my fic "Revenge in Time". For those that have followed Revenge in Time and are waiting, I'm sorry for the long update. If only college and my job didn't get in the way...**

**Anyway, here's my first one-shot.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar. I only own my OC's.**

It has been two days since the victory. Pat and Doc returned to the Central Park Zoo with the penguins. It was nighttime though and everyone else in the was asleep. Private was on recon duty, Rico and Kowalski slept in their bunkers, while Skipper sat at the table with Pat and Doc. For a mission or a fight that actually involved bloodshed, Skipper and his team was able to handle it well. Doc felt satisfied after he settled the score with his former partner Willem, who betrayed Doc on a dangerous mission a few years earlier. Pat on the other hand felt depressed. He was happy that the Oppositionists were finally. But at the same time, he couldn't forget all the action that has transpired in the last two to three years. The one thing that stuck in Pat's mind was the death of his closest friend, Viktor Reznov.

Skipper drinks some coffee from his cup and asks Doc, "So what's the status now for the UOCF?"

Doc flicked a toothpick from his paw and says, "Well...Lev is now in charge of the operation since General Emry got killed. And I think we have re-captured all the Opps that tried to escape after the battle."

"Well that's good to know." Skipper drinks some more coffee and says, "I'm proud of the way my team was able to handle the fight. Especially Private. He has come a long way."

"Yep. And I think someone in this room is going to get promoted to Captain." Pat looks up but doesn't respond. Doc looks at the floor for a moment, then he looks back up at Skipper and says, "Skipper. You have been a huge help for us. You helped me kill Willem and I feel you should know the truth."

Skipper asks, "Truth about what?"

"Of what really happened...When Willem betrayed me on the mission..." Doc has a flashback while explaining to Skipper and Pat.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

In the flashback, Doc was lying down in a barn. He held on his right leg as it slowly bled. His vision was blurry, but he was able to see Willem with his paws on a smaller figure. Willem proceeds to say, "Doc, I don't want this to happen." Doc's vision improves and he sees that the smaller figure was a young female otter.

The young otter was crying as she whimpered, "Father..."

Doc ignores the pain in his right leg and stands up. "Why Willem? We were a great team. We have something going. Why are you doing this?!"

"Unfortunately, leverage," Willem responded. "Look, I want something great for the both of us. General Roebuck made a huge offer for us if we join the Opps. But if you want to turn your back on me now friend, then I'll give you a reason to join me."

Doc starts to cry and says, "Please. Leave Sara out of it."

With that, Willem twists her neck and lets her go. Willem steps back as Doc rushes over to his daughter's lifeless body. Doc held her closely and starts weeping. Willem walks out and says, "She's out of it now. Being you, you would've rejected the offer."

Doc's sadness slowly turned into rage. He looks up and growls, "I'll kill you. I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

* * *

**(End of Flashback)**

Doc's flashback ends and he continues to say, "So I made a vow. No matter what happens, I would kill Willem for what he did. He took the most important thing away from me, so I took away what was important to him. His life."

Pat asks, "Why didn't you tell us this?"

"Well it's actually simple. If I told anyone what happened, if I told anyone that I would plan my revenge, they would try to stop me. Not that they could, but I did not want the UOCF to worry about what I was going through. Makes sense right?" Skipper and Pat just shrugged, not knowing how to respond to it.

Private then enters the HQ and says, "Well everything is in tip-top shape Skippah. Sun is starting to rise."

Doc gets up and says, "Well I guess that means we should get going. Better go and say bye to Marlene, Pat. There is a lot we must do."

Pat looks up at Doc and says, "Okay..."

Skipper also stands up and asks, "Is everything alright Pat?"

Pat nods and says, "Yeah. Just tired." He scratches his neck and says, "I need to do something quickly. Do you have a pencil and paper?"

Skipper gives Pat a pencil and says, "There's some paper by the TV."

Pat walks over to the TV and finds a small sheet of paper. He flattens it on the wall and starts writing. After he was done writing, Pat goes up to Doc and says, "I'll meet you at the crate in ten minutes." He quickly looks back at Skipper and Private and says, "Skipper, Private. Good luck." Pat climbs up the ladder and exits the HQ.

Doc shakes Skipper's flipper, "It was good meeting you Skipper. If Blowhole ever shows up in our sight, we'll let you know."

Skipper nods and says, "I'll be there if you find him."

Private shakes Doc's paw and says, "It was great knowing you."

"Same here," Doc replied. "Tell Kowalski and Rico we said goodbye."

"Will do."

* * *

Over at the otter habitat, Pat tip toes in the cave to find Marlene sleeping. Pat goes up to her quiety and looks at her for a minute. He sighed and placed the note in Marlene's arms. He turns around, looks back at her and whispers, "I'm sorry Marlene. Goodbye."

Pat leaves the cave and heads over to the zoo's truck, which was where the crate was. He gets inside the crate to see Doc sitting down. Pat sits down next to Doc and asks, "Doc? What's going to happen with Reznov's body."

"We'll bury him," he replied. "I can arrange something with Lev so we can have some sort of funeral or something."

Pat shook his head, "No, I'm fine with burying him." Pat began to think. As soon as the truck begins to move, Pat says, "I'm done for now."

Doc looks up and asks, "What?"

Pat says, "I don't want to serve the UOCF anymore. Not that I want to quit, but I need to stay away for a while. Until everything cools down."

"Why?"

"Because everyone close to me has been captured or getting hurt. I don't want to see Marlene or Skipper's team getting hurt or possibly killed."

Doc understood and said, "I see. I don't blame ya."

Pat nods his head and says, "I'll be back though. Someday..."

**A/N-And that's my one-shot. I do plan to write another sequel to my PoM arc(or Pat arc, or whatever you call it). It probably won't be out until around Christmas time. I'm also working on another fic so that might get in the way too. Until next time, please review and stay tuned.**


End file.
